Kurt Needs a Tutor
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine... Kurt sucks at Spanish and needs a tutor, Blaine Anderson is one of Mr. Schue's best students. It's only rated T for cursing and a bit of making out. ... if you're interested, I started working on a series of oneshots following this story called "Kurt And His Tutor" thank you all for reading! :3
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" Kurt exclaimed out loud in his last period class.

"Mr. Hummel, that kind of language will NOT be accepted in my class room, understand?" Mr. Schuester, his Spanish teacher corrected him, while continuing to hand out progress reports to the other students of the class.

"Whatever." He answered, and then turned around to Santana with anger in his eyes, "So I have a fifty-fucking-nine in here. I need to bring it up to a sixty five before the end of the marking period or Sue takes me off of the fucking Cheerios."

"Are you fucking kidding me?… Wait how are you even doing so badly? Are you dumb or something?" She replied, criticizingly.

"Fuck you. Just because I don't speak Spanish doesn't mean I'm stupid. God Santana, you can be such a bitch." Kurt replied defensively.

"Calm down. What are you, a girl? Plus, I never learned the grammar. Seriously, I think you're the worst at Spanish in this whole damn class." Santana answered.

"Fuck off. Will you tutor me or whatever?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'll probably tear your head off in the middle of a study sesh. Plus, between Cheerios and Brittany and all this work I have this year, I'd barely have the time." Santana told him.

"Then who the hell is going to tutor me? I mean, I'm sure everybody would die to, but who should I pick?" Kurt worried aloud.

Just as he finished speaking, he heard Mr. Schuester's voice talking to the geeky kid in the corner of the room, "Blaine, great job. Seriously, you're one of my brightest students."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the way Blaine, the geek, beamed with pride. Did he really feel he needed a teacher to compliment him on his goddamn Spanish skills? Smart kids were just so weird. Then the thought occurred to him and he looked at Santana asking, "Do you think that Blaine kid would help me out or would that make me desperate?"

"Well, he's one of the most unfortunately geeky kids I've ever seen, but he might be smart." Santana told him.

"Schuester loves him, so he's probably smart." Kurt added hopefully.

"He loves all of his precious Glee kids. Ugh. It's actually kinda creepy. I sense a bit of pedophilia." Santana informed him.

"Whatever. I'm just going to go for it. Don't wait up for me when the bell rings." Kurt told her.

For the rest of class, neither of them paid any attention, as usual. They went back and fourth between talking, thinking by themselves, and copying homework for other classes from each other. Mr. Schue knew not to call on either of them and only called them out on their talking if it was getting obnoxious or too foul. When the bell rang, Santana left class and Kurt stayed behind, knowing that Blaine was usually one of the last people out of class.

When the class mostly cleared out, Kurt stood up and spoke, "Hey, Anderson. I need to talk to you."

"I have to go, Kurt. What is it?" Blaine replied with annoyance.

"I'll walk with you then, I have time before Cheerio practise." Kurt told him.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked as they both walked out the door.

"I need a tutor." Kurt said bluntly.

"Almighty Kurt is coming off of his pedestal to ask a commoner for help?" Blaine mocked.

"Listen, Anderson. I don't have time or patience to fuck around like this. Either you'll help me with Spanish or not. I could have a billion other people help me, I just thought you were smart and might help me. If not I don't really give a fuck. You don't matter that much to me." Kurt glared at him.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll help. Give me your phone. I'll give you my number. Text me when you want me to tutor you." Blaine replied aggressively.

After phone numbers were exchanged, Kurt started to walk away without saying another word. This enraged Blaine, so he turned toward Kurt and screamed down the hallway, "You're welcome." They both walked away angrily.

While stretching before practise, Kurt stood near Brittany and Quinn and a few underclassmen girls. Kurt stretched fiercely taking his anger out on his own muscles. Quinn, as always, was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice Kurt's odd behaviour. Brittany, on the other hand, almost always noticed things like this. Kurt found it strange how a girl so air headed could be so intuitive sometimes.

"Kurt, why are you angry at the ground?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not, Brit, dear." He answered calmly.

"But whenever you stretch down to the ground, it's like you're trying to hurt it. You're mad at it." She answered.

"It's not the ground. It's a boy." Kurt told her.

"The ground is a boy?" Brittany asked.

All of the underclassmen moved their heads closer in towards Brittany and Kurt's conversation and Quinn looked up with confused curiosity. Quinn was the first to speak after Kurt's statement, "Since when do you let boys effect you emotionally?"

"Oh god! Not like that! It's not a guy I think of romantically… or sexually. Not at all." Kurt shuddered and made a face that looked like he was legitimately about to vomit. He continued, "It's Blaine Anderson."

"Oh. Why would you let that loser get to you?" Quinn asked.

"I need him to tutor me and he was a total dick about it. Fucking smart kids thinking they're above us." Kurt grumbled.

"What class do you need help in, Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"Spanish." Kurt told her.

"You should have asked Santana. Whenever we have sex she likes to yell out in Spanish. She says 'dios mio' a lot. I think that means "do it twice" or something, so I do." Brittany informed him.

"That means "my god", Brittany." Kurt informed her with a chuckle.

"Oh. You're good at Spanish! You don't need a tutor!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

They all laughed and continued stretching as usual. At practice, Kurt had to tell Sue about his failing grade in Spanish, which earned him four laps and a completely humiliating speech given to him by Sue in front of all of the Cheerios. Once the exhausting practice was over, he showered, got changed, moisturized and decided to text Blaine.

Blaine told him to come over around 5, it was already 4:30. After Blaine gave Kurt his address and directions, Kurt drove to Blaine's, stopping to get himself a coffee on the way. Kurt rang the doorbell of Blaine's impressively large house and waited nervously, with his Spanish books in hand. After a few minutes, Blaine finally answered the door.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine answered coldly.

"Hi." Kurt answered back, just as coldly, but for some reason he had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Um, do you want to study in my room?" Blaine asked.

"I guess." Kurt replied.

After two staircases, they got to Blaine's room. There was a full sized bed with plain blue covers against the wall, a large, cleared desk with two chairs by it, pictures of himself and other people, mostly the dumb Glee kids, posters of pop singers, CDs and books every where, two large dresser with bow ties nearly covering the entire surface of one, a door which either led to an impressive closet or a bathroom, and an impressively large TV with an X-Box 360 hooked up to it and Harry Potter paused on the screen. Kurt was quite impressed by the room, although he did think it was stereotypical for such a geeky kid to have Harry Potter playing on his TV and to have books scattered throughout his room.

"So do you want to have a seat?" Blaine asked.

"No, I think I'll study standing up." Kurt replied sarcastically without thinking.

"If you don't want my help, whatever." Blaine replied.

"What's your problem? Take a fucking joke." Kurt answered defensively.

"My problem is you. You flaunt your stuff like you're cool and you approached me today like I was nothing. You asked for my help not in a humble matter, but in a 'I'm too good for you' manner. You're just a jerk." Blaine became flush with anger as he spoke.

"Listen, this is how I am. I'm not trying to be an asshole. I just act like this. It doesn't help that you're a total geek." Kurt began to raise his voice with each word.

"Well at least my geeky ambitions will get me somewhere in life. Plus, I invited you into _my _home to help _you_ and you repay me by calling you a geek?" Blaine accused.

"Listen, I just want to study, okay?" Kurt tried calming down.

"Stop being such a jerk and maybe we'll get work done." Blaine said, stomping over to the desk and nearly slamming his books open like a two year old.

Kurt didn't move, he just stood there and began to smile. He began to realize why he was so angry earlier. He was conflicted. Conflicted between needing to keep his popularity and thinking Blaine was the cutest geek he's ever seen. So, he continued to smile gently and Blaine. This seemed to infuriate Blaine even further, and that made Kurt giggle. When Kurt finally came to his senses, he stuttered through his giggles, "I'm sor- I'm sorry. It's j-just. I'm start-starting to think you're kinda cute."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with much offence in his voice.

"It's a compliment. Just the way you get so fucking worked up and won't curse and how geeky your room is. It's kind of cute." Kurt told him.

"I'm not a geek." Blaine whined.

"It's in a good way. Okay not exactly good, but it kind of works for you, especially if you don't care about popularity." Kurt tried soothing him.

"Do you want to study or not?" Blaine asked angrily.

"I'd like to get to know my tutor first." Kurt's voice became lower than usual as he walked over to the seat next to Blaine's.

"Fine. I'll play along for a bit. What do you want to know?" Blaine asked with frustration coating his tone.

"Have you ever kissed a boy, Blainers?" Kurt asked seductively. Blaine just blushed and nodded no. So, Kurt spoke with a more confused tone this time, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Well yeah. Once. Well twice. But once was at a party… I don't handle alcohol too well. The second was because she liked me and I wasn't sure if I liked girls or not." Blaine replied, honestly.

"And do you like girls?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"Not like that…" Blaine answered, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's okay. Me neither." Kurt stated the obvious and moved closer to Blaine. Their faces were only a few inches apart at this point.

"Okay. You know me." Blaine spoke, trying to get Kurt to move, but somehow he was paralysed by the lustful look in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt threw his lips onto Blaine's for a sloppy, closed-mouth kiss. Kurt parted his own lips and began parting Blaine's with his tongue. Blaine soon caught on and tried to kiss Kurt back. Kurt tried not to smile at how awfully hard Blaine was trying. Blaine wasn't a horrendous kisser, not at all, but it was obvious that he was trying to make too much of an effort. He was moving his tongue more than necessary and squirming a little bit.

Once they finally pulled apart for air, Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes, "So, how was your first kiss?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. Then, he looked back up at Kurt and spoke softly, "It was nice. I'd like to do it again."

"We can't be seen in public. We can do this all we want, but I'm not risking my popularity for anybody and unless you lose the adorable bow ties, the gelled hair, the Glee club and tendencies to be a teacher's pet, there's no way you'd be good for my rep." Kurt stated bluntly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, contemplatively. He was obviously hurt by this statement. It didn't surprise Kurt. Blaine was such a virgin; he probably wanted commitments, promises, rings and dreams. With Kurt, he would get nothing like that. With Kurt, he'd get midnight texts asking for him to come over, random hook ups in the stairwells, gropes in bedrooms and stuff that scared the shit out of innocent little boys like Blaine.

"So what do you say? Do you want to continue?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded slowly. Kurt felt an evil smile creep onto his face. He suddenly jumped out of his seat, pulled Blaine out of his and began dragging him to the bed. Kurt practically threw Blaine down. When Blaine was being straddled by Kurt, they resumed kissing. Kurt took control. Whenever he sensed that Blaine was really getting passionate, he pulled away to take a breath. This made Blaine both frustrated and lustful. As Kurt grew more aroused, so did Blaine. Kurt began to rock his hips to recognize this arousal. Blaine couldn't even bite back his moans and began to blush like a virgin on his wedding night.

Kurt pulled away to work at Blaine's neck. He was kissing, biting, sucking, licking and absolutely anything to get those beautiful moans out of Blaine's mouth. He decided to take Blaine's bowtie off and start unbuttoning his shirt. That's when Blaine started to try to push Kurt off of his body.

Kurt looked up, "What is it, Blaine?"

"I just want to take it slower." Blaine answered, breathlessly.

"Like stop here for now?" Kurt asked.

"Please?" Blaine asked.

"Well that's fine with me, but I hope you don't expect me to go on dates with you until you feel ready enough to fuck." Kurt answered.

"Well… no. You told me no dates. I just don't want to have sex… or anything like that yet. Not today." Blaine answered.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt asked, half joking.

"No." Blaine answered seriously.

"I understand. We'll just have some nice make out sessions for a while. Now, I'm going to go." Kurt told him, standing up and getting his stuff together.

"Bye." Blaine replied, propping himself on his elbows.

Kurt gave him one last kiss goodbye, which is actually quite unusual for him to do, before showing himself out. When he finally got to his car, he just sat there and thought for a while. What had he gotten himself into? Blaine was too innocent for him. He'd probably break his heart. Usually stuff like this didn't bother him, but right now it did. He felt bad that Blaine's first kiss wasn't with a guy that showed him real love. But what did it matter to him anyway? It's not like Kurt was supposed to watch out for Blaine, that was Blaine's job. After clearing his head, Kurt drove home. Once at home, he realized he still had a shitload of Spanish homework that he didn't have done yet.

The next day at school, Kurt expected Blaine to try to be clingy, but he wasn't. Usually, when a hook up decided to keep their school life and private life separate happy, but for some reason, Kurt just felt weird. Blaine hadn't tried to wave to him or talk to him or even make eye contact with him. It's not like Kurt tried either, but he was surprised that Blaine didn't.

In Spanish, Santana could just sense that something was getting to him, so she asked, "What's your problem, Kurt?"

"I hooked up with the geek last night." Kurt admitted almost immediately.

"Are you fucking serious?" Santana asked with an evil laugh.

"Yeah. We didn't really do anything because he's such a fucking virgin, but we made out. I think I was his first real kiss." Kurt explained to her.

"Aw. How adorable. So wait… why's that bothering you? Usually I can tell when you've hooked up with somebody because you either have a bounce in your step or you hesitate sitting down. Today it just seems like you're bothered by something." Santana thought out loud to herself.

"I don't know. I guess I feel gross for making out with such a geek." Kurt lied.

"You've done much worse." Santana told him.

"I guess you're right." Kurt answered and began to hide that anything was bothering him. By the time he was at practise, none of the girls he sits with even asked him if anything was up.


	2. Chapter 2

After the last period bell rang, Kurt made a point of taking the long way to Cheerios practice, so that he would pass Blaine's locker on the way. He stopped when he saw Blaine at his locker, "Hey, Anderson."

Blaine smiled shyly and spoke timidly, "Hi."

"Well, we didn't get much Spanish done last night. Can I come over again after practice?" Kurt tried to appear s confident as possible.

"Yeah. I guess. Five again?" Blaine answered

Kurt nodded and left without saying anything. He went to cheer practice, the entire time, distracted by stupid Blaine Anderson. He earned himself three laps for not answering Sue when she asked him some stupid question about something that didn't matter. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all noticed his distraction and asked, but he deflected, laughing it off. How the hell was he supposed to tell them that he was distracted because he couldn't stop thinking about wanting to hook up with, no wanting to _be with_ that geek Blaine Anderson? Kurt wasn't just bothered by the fact it was Blaine Anderson, what bothered him more is that he actually kind of _liked _this guy. Kurt never got hung up on guys. Not like this.

All of those thoughts ran through Kurt's mind on the way home. He cleared the thoughts from his mind as he got ready, by again, showering, changing, and moisturizing. He brought his Spanish books downstairs and quickly got to Blaine's house, arriving a little before 5. He rang the doorbell and didn't even have to wait five seconds before Blaine answered, smiling widely. He was wearing the same outfit he wore to school: a black, collared shirt, red skinny jeans, and a matching red bow tie. Kurt wanted to punch himself for finding that geeky outfit to be so fucking cute.

"Hi," Blaine nearly beamed.

"Well you seem happy to see me." Kurt's voice was sarcastic, but his smile wasn't.

Blaine shrugged and blushed, "I don't know. Let's go do Spanish…"

"Don't be embarrassed. I wasn't trying to make fun of you." Kurt smiled as he stepped into the house.

Blaine timidly took Kurt by the hand and led them upstairs to his bedroom. The desk in the bedroom was already set up with two chairs and Spanish books opened on it. Kurt noted, with a smirk, that there were a few candles lit throughout the room. Today, the TV was turned completely off. Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Okay, I think that we should actually get some work done today."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah I think we should too."

They sat down and got to work. Kurt brought his chair close to Blaine's, sometimes letting his mind drift from work and letting his hand drift to Blaine's thigh. Blaine stiffened at Kurt's touch and tried to bring Kurt's attention back to the work. When they finally finished reviewing the vocabulary for the week, they got to the imperfect. At that point, Kurt nearly slammed his book shut and declared loudly, "I can't do this."

Blaine held back a chuckle, "Kurt, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, you're like a freaking genius. I quit. This is impossible." Kurt whined.

"Do you want to take a break?" Blaine offered, smiling shyly.

"Oh and what do you want to do?" Kurt smirked.

"I d-don't know. We can…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips. Kurt instantly cupped Blaine's face and soon they were kissing. Blaine pulled back breathlessly and grinned at Kurt, "Yeah, that."

Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt with him before relocating on his bed. He sat down on the edge and looked up at Kurt, who straddled him and put his arms around Blaine's neck. When they were settled, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly again. Soon enough, Kurt was rocking his hips down onto Blaine's, nipping lightly at Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine pulled back, breathlessly again and Kurt smiled at him, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I just… That's enough." Blaine looked away as he spoke.

Kurt let out a sigh, "It's fine. I get it."

"I mean… I want more. I just… Kurt, it doesn't feel right."

Kurt's stomach whirled in fear as he listened to Blaine's words. He was so angry at letting himself feel so much for just one stupid guy. He took in a deep breath and nodded, still on Blaine's lap as he spoke, "Okay. Are we done _this _then?"

It was Blaine's turn to sigh. He looked at Kurt with sad eyes, "I just imagined that my first kiss and stuff would be with somebody who liked me. Like a boyfriend or something. You told me you don't even want to see me in public. I thought I was fine for it, but I think I'm already starting to like you."

"But I don't do the whole boyfriend thing. I don't want to start that with somebody in a completely different social circle." Kurt answered a little angrily.

"Well you don't do the whole boyfriend thing… I don't think I do the whole hook up thing." Blaine answered quickly.

Kurt nodded and slid off of Blaine's lap. He walked over to the desk and gathered his books and papers along with his carrier bag. He turned around to Blaine, "Well you have my number. Call me or text me if you change your mind or whatever."

As Kurt started walking out of the door, Blaine called out, "Kurt, I can still be your tutor."

Kurt ignored him and quickly showed himself the door, no goodbye kiss this time. He collected himself in the car, not allowing himself to feel upset or hurt. Why should he? It's just some dumb guy. They never even fucked, but he felt more for Blaine than he felt for guys he'd actually been with. This was getting ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kurt got back to the house, he'd already received two texts from Blaine. The first one just said, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I still want to help you pass." The second read, "I'm not sorry. You don't even like me. We should have never kissed. I'm still willing to help you. If you want, come over again tomorrow or text me back." Kurt didn't text back. He paced around his room a few times, opened up his text books once or twice, reread Blaine's texts, and settled on running two miles on the treadmill before finally collapsing on his bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, he felt like his eight hours of sleep was actually less than one hour. He was exhausted and definitely looked it. He looked at himself in the mirror after dressing in his best designer clothes and came to the conclusion that nothing was going to help him look well-rested. He went to school and hoped for the best.

Brittany was the first person he ran into. She was smiling and giggling and waved happily to Kurt, who barely waved back. She followed him to his locker, "Why are you so cranky this morning, Kurt? Does your cat have a drug problem too?"

"I don't have a cat, Britt." He answered, not hiding the harshness in his voice.

"Well sounds like somebody didn't get laid last night," Santana chimed in, walking to her locker, right next to Kurt's.

"I did!" Brittany declared excitedly.

Santana smiled and kissed her before looking over at Kurt, "So what happened?"

"Blaine's a prude and a geek and I shouldn't have ever wanted more than a C in Spanish from him." Kurt huffed.

"True, but I could see why you thought he was hot." Santana noted.

"Yeah, but he fucking rejected me. Nobody rejects me." Kurt quickly slammed his locker shut, trying to shove his last few books in his carrier bag.

"Calm down, Hummel. It happens. Plus, did he say he doesn't want you at all?"

"No, he said he wants a boyfriend." Kurt rolled his eyes, now leaning against his locker and looking at Santana, who was going through her own books.

"Problem solved. Go on a date with him, then you can fuck him."

"I don't do dates."

"Try it."

With that, they went silent again. The three of them walked to their first class silently, not talking about anything. The rest of the day, they talked like that conversation never happened. Kurt was distracted the whole day. He couldn't help but think about what Santana said. Would it _kill _him to go on a date with Blaine, just to see how it went? He decided he'd make his decision in last period Spanish. He wasn't surprised when Blaine didn't say anything to him, but Blaine's obvious silence in class did surprise him. He could tell that something was actually bothering Blaine. He barely talked in class and didn't raise his hand once. Almost nobody, including Mr. Schuester, knew how to deal with Blaine being silent. The majority of the class was awkward.

The silent Spanish class made Kurt's mind up. He had a half hour between class and Cheerio's practice. He usually took that time to get something to eat and drink with the girls and to warm up, but today, he decided he'd talk to Blaine. When the class ended, Mr. Schuester told Blaine to see him after class. Kurt stood outside of the classroom while the two of them talked. Blaine and their teacher walked out of the classroom at the same time. They both looked at Kurt with confusion. He cleared his throat and gave a cool smile, "Hey, Blaine, can we talk?"

Mr. Schuester gave Blaine a smile and quickly made his way off toward the chorus line. Blaine was nearly glaring at Kurt when he let out a quiet, "What do you want?"

Kurt smiled and tried to seem unaffected. He readjusted the strap on his bag and stood up a little straighter as he spoke, "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I don't like the way our study session ended."

"Yeah, me neither." Blaine answered roughly.

"Listen Blaine, I'm sorry if you thought I was pressuring you into something you didn't want…"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine talking over him, "It's not just that, Kurt. It's also the fact you're _ashamed_ of me."

Kurt nodded sympathetically, "I know I acted that way. I'm not though."

"Then why would you just want to hook up with me in my bedroom and never talk to me elsewhere?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt the look of a wounded animal.

Kurt's smile broke along with a part of his heart. He sighed before speaking again, "I'm sorry, Blaine… I just… that's all I ever do. I don't date people."

"Well I don't think I'm comfortable with something like that." Blaine answered.

"I know you're not. You're too sweet." Kurt smiled again.

Blaine stood up more straight and fixed his bowtie, but he still didn't look amused with Kurt at all. "This has been a great conversation, but I have to get to Glee."

As Blaine slowly started to walk away, Kurt reached for his hand and let out a small, "Wait, Blaine." Blaine turned back around with an annoyed look on his face. Kurt's confidence shook but he tried to smile. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Blaine turned fully around to face Kurt again. He couldn't contain the smile that grew across his face despite himself. He nodded, "I'd like that."

"I can pick you up at 6?" Kurt offered, smiling a little wider now.

Blaine nodded and Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. He never felt butterflies in his stomach, well not since middle school. He'd never felt anything real towards any of the guys that he hooked up with, or even the guys that he kind of liked. Blaine was the first person in a very long time to make him tingle with excitement and made him want to bring his guard down. Around Blaine, he felt a weird mixture of uncertain and extra-confident. He wasn't sure if he felt safe, but he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one minute after six when Kurt arrived at Blaine's house. He picked up a bouquet of red and yellow flowers on the way over. He really wasn't sure what normal protocol was, but he figured everybody liked flowers. He walked up to the door and stood there, fixing his tight button up shirt before ringing the doorbell. There were a few anxious seconds of waiting until Blaine opened the door, smiling brightly. He was in a plaid button up shirt, and tight jeans that matched his brightly coloured bow-tie. His hair seemed to be even more gelled than usual. When his eyes dropped to the flowers, his smile became even wider.

"Hi, Kurt!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello. Um… these are for you." Kurt answered, smiling down and blushing as he held the flowers out slightly.

Blaine took them from Kurt's hand, "Thank you so much. They're beautiful… I've never gotten flowers before."

"Well now you have." Kurt answered, smiling proudly.

"Let me just put these in something and then we can leave." Blaine said as he turned around and walked into the house. Kurt stood at the doorway until Blaine emerged from the kitchen, putting the flowers, now in a vase, on the coffee table. He turned to Kurt and smiled, "Ready?"

Kurt nodded and took a step towards Blaine, timidly reaching out for his hand. "Of course I am."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and Kurt led them both out of the house, he walked them to the car and opened Blaine's door for him. The ride over started off with just the music filling the empty space between them. That was soon accompanied by Blaine's accidental humming along. When he realized he blushed and stopped immediately. Kurt turned to look at him as much as he could without endangering them and smiled, "I liked it. You have a nice voice."

"Th-thank you." Blaine said, blushing even more.

"You're welcome." Kurt said as he looked back at the road.

Blaine continued humming along to the music. When Teenage Dream came back on, Blaine full on sang out the lyrics. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle slightly. That made Blaine feel less at ease, so Kurt decided to sing along with him. The song ended as they pulled into the Breadstix parking lot.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "You have a nice voice too."  
"Oh me? No. Thank you though." Kurt answered in a higher than usual voice.

"No, really. I like it." Blaine insisted.

This resulted in Kurt blushing. Damn it. How could Blaine do this to him? He fumbled with his seatbelt before getting it off. As Blaine reached for his own door handle, Kurt held up a finger telling him to wait. He quickly jumped out of the car and jogged around to Blaine's side, opening the door for him

Blaine laughed, "You're such a gentleman."

"I try to be." Kurt answered also laughing.

They walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant's door. Kurt almost instantly noticed the group of a few football players and cheerios on a mass date. It wasn't all of them; actually it was mostly the ones he wasn't really friends with. Part of him wanted to drop Blaine's hand and accuse him of just being some nerdy little creeper, but he couldn't. He just lifted his chin and walked a little taller as they walked past the table to where they took their seats. He pretended not to notice the looks they got. Blaine, who was also trying to hide it, did look very hurt.

When they got to the table, Kurt smiled at Blaine from across the table. "I'm really glad we're doing this."

"Me too… this is my first date." Blaine told him, looking down at the menu, trying to hide his blush.

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's very gently and spoke with a soft smile, "Don't worry, me too."

Blaine smiled but his blush didn't go away. The two of them spent the next few minutes discussing the food at the restaurant and trying to decide what to eat and drink. When they finished that, they had a nice, normal first date conversation over their meal. They ate and told one another about their family and friends. Kurt learned that Blaine had an older brother in acting and Blaine learned that Finn Hudson was Kurt's step brother. They talked about friends. Blaine talked about Glee Club and Kurt talked about the Cheerios. They both laughed and smiled a lot. There was a lot of blushing, mostly by Blaine, but also a little by Kurt. They both complimented the other's outfit and voice and laugh and whatever else there was to compliment. The check came and they both reached for it, causing more laughter. They played rock paper scissors to figure out who would pay. Blaine won and paid.

"Fine, but I get to pay next time." Kurt told him.

"Next time?" Blaine asked, looking up from the money he was handling.

"Well only if you want there to be a next time." Kurt told him, now feeling more shy.

"Of course I do." Blaine told him, standing up and putting the money on the table.

Kurt followed him. They walked hand-in-hand out of the restaurant. As they walked past the table of cheerleaders and football players, one of the obnoxious guys yelled out, "Hey fags. Have a nice date?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and turned around, looking harshly at him, "Yes I did. Now shut the fuck up and get back to being a douchebag and treating your girlfriend like shit. Oh yeah, everybody knows how much of an asshole you are."

After speaking, Kurt sped walk out of Breadstix, not waiting for a reply. He nearly pulled Blaine along. When they were out of the restaurant Blaine turned to Kurt with fear in his eyes, "You know, you didn't have to answer them."

"Yeah, but he /is/ a douchebag. He deserved it. Plus, those people are supposed to be my /friends/. Fuck them." Kurt said, looking toward the car as they walked.

"I'm sorry," was all Blaine could mumble out.

At that point, they were standing by Blaine's car door. Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine softly on the lips. "Don't be sorry." He said as he opened Blaine's door.

The ride home was a little more silent than the ride there, but Blaine did hum along to every song on the radio. Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house and again opened his car door. Kurt walked Blaine to the door. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him in for a hug. Kurt wrapped his own arms around Blaine's waist and hugged him tighter. When they pulled away, Blaine smiled at him and this time he leaned in for a small kiss.

When they finished, Blaine spoke softly, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." Kurt answered without even thinking about it.

"I like you a lot." Blaine confessed.

"I like you a lot too, Blaine." Kurt admitted.

With that, Blaine kissed him once more and pulled away, walking into his house. Kurt took a few seconds to gather himself enough to walk back to the car. He drove home, his mind racing with a million different thoughts at once. Nobody had ever made him feel this way before. He didn't even know how he'd come to like Blaine so much. And he'd never felt as confident as he felt tonight when he was telling off that football player, he never stood up for himself like that. He just had to get some sleep tonight and think everything over.


	5. Chapter 5

"We gotsta talk." Santana nearly yelled at Kurt the next morning at his locker.

"God, Tana, what's your problem?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"So apparently you mouthed off to a _football player_?" Santana asked in a more hushed tone.

"No big deal, you mouth off those assholes all the time. Plus, I was really just speaking the truth!" Kurt answered; rolling his eyes as he quickly grabbed his books.

"Well you better watch out. Now they're all looking forward to jumping your little nerd." She warned him.

"Like hell they will!" he slammed his locker and turned around, huffing with anger.

"Don't freak out on me! I didn't do a damn thing but warn you!" she spat back venomously.

"Whatever. Fuck them." Kurt sighed, redirecting his anger away from Santana.

"Maybe you should warn your boyfriend." Santana said, smiling a little.

Kurt smiled back but objected, "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be." She said matter-of-factly.

"I never said that." He answered quickly.

"But you're not denying it." She teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I'm going to go warn Blaine now."

"I meant maybe you should just text him… I don't know if you want to be seen with him in school right now." Santana warned softly.

"I'm not going to not talk to him just because some jocks can't take getting there feelings hurt. I'm not a pussy." Kurt shot back.

"Whatever. I warned you. I did my job. I'm meeting up with Brits." Santana said shortly, walking away before waiting for a response.

Kurt thought about yelling a response back at her, but decided against hit. She really was just trying to be a good friend, even if she was kind of bitchy about it; it's Santana, she's bitchy about everything. He also contemplated not meeting up with Blaine and following Santana's advice, but he was already at Blaine's locker while he contemplated said idea.

Blaine was digging through his carrier bag, not noticing Kurt's arrival until he looked back up at his locker for a book. He jumped with surprised but smiled sweetly, "Hi, Kurt."

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt answered softly.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked, instantly knowing that Kurt was thinking about something.

Blaine's perception of his mood amazed Kurt. It made him smile a little more genuinely. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to talk to you about something…"

Blaine's stomach dropped. Of course he had a better time than Kurt did. Kurt didn't enjoy the date. He just wanted sex. It was ridiculous of him to ever expect Kurt to change his ways for him. He was a nobody. Nobody would ever like him, especially nobody as beautiful as Kurt freaking Hummel. Blaine sighed and looked back towards his locker as he mumbled, "Sorry for wasting your time."

"What? You didn't!" Kurt insisted quickly.

"Yes I did, with that date last night." Blaine answered dejectedly.

"What? That wasn't a waste of time! That was a lovely time." Kurt told him, almost laughing.

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking back at Kurt timidly.

"Of course. It's not about that, well it's about the date, but it's not your fault." Kurt told him.

"Then what is it?" Blaine asked, slightly fearful.

"Well, remember when I freaked out on that football player?" Kurt asked, feeling slightly ashamed.

Blaine instantly chuckled, "Yeah, of course. That was brilliant."

"Not so brilliant. He's pissed." Kurt answered quickly.

"Well that's no big deal. Jocks are always mad about one thing or another." Blaine told him.

"Yeah, but they want to take it out on you." Kurt warned.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I heard a few guys are threatening to try to beat you up. They won't do it to me because most of their girlfriends are some of my closest friends. Plus, the Cheerios need me." Kurt told him, looking down, ashamed that he was the cause of this.

Blaine just shrugged, "It's really not that different from usual. I'm _constantly_ being thrown into trash cans or locked into lockers or slushied or pushed down. Don't worry. They'll look for any excuse to hurt me."

"Oh god, Blaine. That's horrible. Why don't you do anything about it?" Kurt asked.

"Nobody here cares, Kurt. The teachers kind of just let it happen." Blaine assured him.

"Well then why don't you stand up for yourself?" Kurt pried.

"What am I supposed to do? Fight them. I don't like fighting. Plus, they're strong and there's a billion of them. I'm small and I'm only one person." Blaine answered sadly.

"Well you can't just _let _it happen." Kurt continued.

"I don't really have much of a choice." Blaine answered shortly, getting slightly aggravated with Kurt.

"Well why don't you just try to fit in?" Kurt asked, being completely serious.

Blaine shut his locker, not exactly slamming it, but using more force than necessary, and fixed the carrier bag on his shoulder. "I don't want to go around pretending to be somebody I'm not."

"I wasn't suggest-" Kurt started.

"Yes you were. I'm not cool. I never will be, so I'm not going to try to be." Blaine cut off.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Blaine. I just wanted to warn you to look out for the asshole jocks today." Kurt warned.

"Alright. That's fine. I have to go to class." Blaine answered shortly, turning around.

Kurt walked away with a huff. What right did Blaine have to be mad or upset with him? He was being a nice person. He was doing the right thing. He asked reasonable questions. It's really not that hard to fit in. Kurt's probably the farthest thing from what people expect a boy in Lima to be like, but it's not hard for even him to fit in. He just has to say the right things and be around with the right people and he's instantly cool. Blaine could easily do the same things. He was just being stubborn. If anybody had a right to be frustrated, it was Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day, Blaine and Kurt didn't talk. Kurt was so pissed that he didn't even acknowledge Blaine in Spanish, and Blaine didn't make any attempts to talk to Kurt either. Still, Kurt couldn't stop looking over at Blaine, and he couldn't help but notice that Blaine seemed… sadder. Maybe he actually was getting bullied more than usual, or maybe he was upset with Kurt. There was no way Kurt would find out unless he folded and actually asked him, which he refused to do.

And of course, Santana noticed right away that Kurt was extra sulky and wouldn't stop looking over at Blaine. "Aw is somebody going through a rough patch?" She teased.

"Shut up, 'Tana. I don't want to hear it." Kurt growled.

"Well maybe you should have held your tongue last night. Then you'd have never been in this mess." Santana told him.

"Oh because you would have." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Point taken." Santana answered with a nod. They both went back to pretending they were paying attention to Spanish, which of course, they weren't.

Kurt got to go home at a normal time, because Cheerios went home before coming back to school in the evening on game nights, and that night was a game night. Usually, he, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and a few other cheer leaders all hung out with some football players before the games, but Kurt definitely wasn't in the mood for that. So, he went home, changed into a pair of lazy sweats, and took a place on his couch, flipping on the TV to America's Next Top Model.

He had _just _started watching when his phone started buzzing with a phone call. It was Blaine. He furrowed his brow but answered anyway, "Hello?"

There was a gasp and a sniffle and then, "K-Kurt?"

"Blaine? Oh god, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, panicked. Blaine sounded as if he'd been crying.

"I… I… You were right. Th-they beat me up on my way to my car." Blaine sobbed out.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?" Kurt asked, straightening where he sat slightly.

"N-no. I'm not too hurt." He took in a deep, watery breath. "I'm just… shaken up a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm fine… I just…. I wanted to talk to you." Blaine answered softly as his crying started subsiding.

"Do you want to come over here?" Kurt offered gently.

"Your house?" Blaine asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I can text you my address." Kurt answered.

"Th-that sounds nice. I can plug it into my gps." Blaine said, his voice much more even now.

"Okay. I have a football game to go to, but I'm free for another two hours before then." Kurt told him.

"If you're busy, you don't have to…" Blaine started.

Kurt interrupted him, "Just get over here, Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine said softly.

"See you soon." Kurt answered.

"Bye." Blaine said before hanging up the phone.

Kurt quickly texted Blaine his address. He considered changing into something more aesthetically pleasing, but he realized that he was already comfortable enough with Blaine to dress down with him. Time dragged by as Kurt waited for Blaine to arrive. He couldn't even get lost in Tyra's universe, because his mind kept coming back to Blaine. Whenever he checked the clock, it seemed as if no real time had passed, even when it felt like an hour of waiting had gone by.

When the doorbell finally did ring, Kurt jumped off the couch and nearly ran to the door. He took in a deep breath before opening the door. He was shocked to see Blaine. His eyes were sad, despite the smile that grew when he saw Kurt. He had puffiness under his eyes from crying and his nose was red from sniffling. There was a light bruise forming on his cheek. Blaine spoke first, "Th-thank you."

Kurt leaned forward and hugged Blaine before pulling him inside slightly. "Of course, Blaine." He lead him to the couch.

"I just… I wanted to be with somebody." Blaine mumbled.

"Trust me, I'd much rather spend my Friday afternoon with you instead of Tyra." Kurt laughed a little.

"Why not b-both?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"That sounds lovely." Kurt answered, sitting on the couch.

Blaine took a seat next to him and Kurt scooted just a little closer to Blaine. He put his arm over Blaine's shoulder and Blaine flinched a little. Kurt took his arm away instantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my sh-shoulder's still a little sore." Blaine answered, looking down.

Kurt smiled sadly and took the arm that he put around Blaine's shoulders and laced his fingers with Blaine's, squeezing his hand. "I'm so sorry. That's my fault it happened to you…"

"No, Kurt, it was worth it." Blaine answered.

"You getting hurt is never worth it." Kurt said firmly.

"No, really, you st-sticking up to them was worth it. I… N-nobody's ever done that before." Blaine told him, looking down shyly.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips gently. Blaine smiled into the kiss before kissing back. It was soft and sweet, no neediness or greed in it at all. When they pulled away, Blaine looked at Kurt with large, bright eyes. He smiled softly. "K-kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt's voice was sweet and light.

"Do you think… C-could we be… more?" Blaine asked, looking back down away from Kurt.

"We always come back to this." Kurt sighed.

"W-well… you act like a boyfriend t-to me. Why can't you be?" Blaine asked, getting slightly defensive.

Kurt sighed and squeezed his hand a little. "Give me another day or two to think. Please."

"I d-don't want to wait too long." Blaine frowned a little.

"You won't have to. I promise. I just… This is so weird for me, Blaine." Kurt answered.

"I know, but…" Blaine started.

"Let me just take care of you today and then I'll call you after the football game. We can discuss it then. I promise." Kurt smiled a little.

"Okay." Blaine nodded a little.

Kurt gave him another quick, gentle kiss. He took his hand away from Blaine's and stood up. "Do you want some Advil?"

Blaine looked up an nodded. "Yes please."

"What do you want to drink?" Kurt asked.

"Just water, please." Blaine requested.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kurt asked as he started walking to the kitchen.

"No thank you." Blaine called back.

When Kurt was back in the living room, Blaine was laying on his side, curled up comfortably on the couch. Apparently, he was tired, because his eyes were drooping. Kurt chuckled. "Sleepy, huh?" Kurt teased.

Blaine sat back up and smiled lazily. "Kinda."

Kurt handed Blaine the pill and water. Blaine swallowed down a very large sip as he took the medicine. He looked over at Kurt who was sitting next to him now and grinned. "Thank you."

"Of course." Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned into Kurt as they sat close. He bit his lip and glanced over at Kurt, "C-can I… Can I maybe… cuddle a bit? I'm j-just really sleepy."

"Of course." Kurt chuckled a little.

They readjusted so that Blaine's head was laid gently on Kurt's chest. Blaine's knees were curled up and he cuddled up with one of Kurt's arms. Blaine's eyes started drooping and he quickly, despite fighting it, fell into a light sleep. After about an hour and a half, Kurt sighed and started shaking Blaine. Blaine's hands went to his eyes as he started to stir. He looked up at Kurt with a confused haze. "K-Kurt?" he asked.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to get ready for the game." Kurt told him softly.

"B-but…." Blaine started objecting. He yawned and came to his senses. He frowned a little but sat up. "Okay. Th-thank you for making me feel better."

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine. He was _so _adorable when he was sleepy. "It was nothing, really. My pleasure."

"I… I'll be going now." Blaine said softly, putting his shoes back on, which were laid next to the Kurt. He kicked them off when he first curled up on the couch.

"I'll call you tonight, I promise." Kurt said, smiling.

"Thank you. Bye, Kurt." Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt.

"Bye, Blaine. Have a safe drive!" Kurt smiled and waved to Blaine as he walked out the door.

Kurt quickly got dressed for the football game and fixed his hair. He ran a little late to the game, but nothing major, Sue barely even said anything to him about it. Kurt avoided even going close to any of the football players anytime throughout the night; he was angry at all of them. Whenever he felt himself scowling because of the built up anger, he switched his train of thought to Blaine and then he began smiling again. He still hadn't exactly made up his mind about whether or not he should date Blaine, but he knew what he wanted to do. The only thing that was making him hold back was the fact he'd never had a boyfriend and he really wasn't good at being romantic and Blaine deserved only the best of the best. He wasn't sure if he could provide for Blaine what Blaine deserved. And he definitely didn't want to date Blaine if it just caused him more trouble and pain, like what he experienced today. He didn't want to be the reason for Blaine's hurting.


	7. Chapter 7

After the game, Kurt, as always, went to a local 24-hour diner with the rest of the Cheerios and got a bite to eat. He got an order of fries and a diet soda. He ate quickly, gave the money he owed to Santana, and got in his car. He was anxious to call Kurt. When he was home, moisturized, and in PJs, he dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, sounding sleepy, on the other line.

Kurt glanced at the clock. Fuck. It was almost midnight; he didn't even notice the time pass. "Blaine? I'm sorry for waking you. You can go back to sleep."

"No, I was up. I was falling asleep." Blaine told him, laughing a little.

"You sound cute when you're half asleep." Kurt told him honestly.

"You sound cute all the time." Blaine giggled a little.

"I can call you tomorrow. I don't know if we should have this kind of discussion when you're this tired." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Don't leave." Blaine whined.

"You're tired, go to sleep." Kurt ordered.

"Noooo. You made me not asleep, so it's your fault." Blaine accused.

"Okay, then I'm going to apologize and hang up." Kurt answered, chuckling.

"Sing." Blaine ordered sleepily.

"I'm not singing." Kurt chuckled.

"No. On our date you sang and you sounded pretty." Blaine insisted.

"I'm not singing." Kurt repeated.

"Pleaseeeeee." Blaine whined.

"What would you want to hear?" Kurt asked, sighing.

"Do you watch musicals?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

"Not particularly." Kurt answered.

"None?" Blaine whined.

"The only one I've watched a lot would be Moulin Rogue, but usually I don't watch them." Kurt told him truthfully.

"Come What May!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt laughed. "What about it?"

"Sing." Blaine ordered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt your ears." Kurt warned.

"Pleaseeee." Blaine whined again.

"Fine." Kurt said shortly. He started singing Come What May softly. He had the song memorized, because, although he didn't watch that many musicals, he really did watch Moulin Rogue one too many times. He sang until the end of the song, and Blaine didn't interrupt once. When he finished, he asked quietly, "Blaine? Blaine? Are you there?" When Blaine didn't answere with more than the soft sound of his breathing, Kurt spoke again. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Blaine." He hung up and went to bed almost immediately.

The next morning, around 9, Blaine called, waking Kurt up. "Hello?" Kurt asked. It was his turn to sound sleepy.

"Kurt, you called last night, didn't you?" Blaine asked, sounding ashamed.

"Mhmm." Kurt answered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Crap. I'm s-sorry for making you sing. I… I was tired." Blaine admitted, and Kurt could just _tell _that he was blushing.

Kurt chuckled, coming more to his senses. "I could tell."

"Sorry." Blaine said softly.

"It's fine. I should have warned you how late I was going to be, or texted you before I called." Kurt told him.

Blaine chuckled a little. "I really liked that call though."

"Me too." Kurt admitted, smiling softly. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm a lot less sore today." Blaine told him.

"Good." Kurt nodded.

"So… you told me we'd talk…" Blaine said shyly.

"Yeah, of course. I… well, I've been thinking about it a lot." Kurt said, feeling reluctant.

"And?" Blaine asked, anxious and excited.

"Of course, I _want _to date you, but I shouldn't." Kurt told him.

"Why not?!" Blaine asked, sounding both angry and devastated.

"Because it wouldn't work. I'm not romantic enough and you deserve somebody who will treat you amazingly. Not only that, but jocks'll keep picking on you because of me, and I really don't want you to get hurt because of me." Kurt admitted.

"That's not fair!" Blaine said, definitely angrily.

"What isn't?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"That's all to protect me! I can protect myself, Kurt! I know what I'm doing." Blaine said defensively.

"I never said that you didn't, I just… I don't want to hurt you." Kurt sighed.

"But I want to know, do you want to date me or not?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt admitted quietly.

"And I want to date you. So what's the problem with that?!" Blaine asked.

"This whole boyfriend thing can be messy business." Kurt informed him.

"How would you know?" Blaine asked, losing a bit of the anger.

"I… I… I guess I wouldn't." Kurt chuckled a bit.

"Don't laugh. I'm angry." Blaine said, and Kurt could practically see his pout.

"Sorry, I just… Fuck it, Blaine. We should date. I want you to be my boyfriend. I'm going to be shitty at it and nobody at school is going to be cool with it and we have totally different interests, but I want to try." Kurt said.

"Wait, really?" Blaine asked softly, sounding shocked.

"Yes. Really." Kurt answered, nodding, not that Blaine could see.

"I… Kurrtttt." Blaine said, whining, but in a happy way.

Kurt laughed. "When're you free?"

"Now." Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed again. "Well I'm thinking of hanging out with my boyfriend sometime today…"

"I would love to hang out with my boyfriend today." Blaine answered, grinning.

"Well let me shower, and I'll text you when I'm ready, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine said. He sighed. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy." Blaine told him.

"So am I." Kurt answered.


End file.
